Ash's Transition
by AshK1980
Summary: Ash makes a life-changing decision. Ashley/FemAsh X Gary Oak Pairing later on. FemAsh! ON HIATUS DUE TO WRITER'S BLOCK!
1. The Transition Begins

_**Ash's Transition**_

_**Author: AshK**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I am not rich and I do not own Ash, Misty, May or Brock or any of the characters that are in this story. I do however own this story so don't take without my permission. Also don't sue me.K

**Ages:** Ash/Ashley: 10_**  
><strong>_

_**Summary:**_ Ash has been having a ton of strange dreams lately and can't shake the feeling that he should have been born as something else. He is not very happy with his life as a guy. He feels that something went wrong when he was born and he was born the wrong gender. He has been Crossdressing for most of his life. Could he be meant to be a girl rather than a boy? He is taken to Viridian Hospital to take part in a new experiment that requires minimal surgery. This story is a retelling of the Indigo League in which Ash goes through a transition. What will Misty and his other friends think? What will happen? Stay tuned to find out.

_**Rated: T for Transgender Male to Female.**_

_**Episode 01: The Transition Begins**_

_**Pairings: Ashley/FemAsh X Gary later.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Ash was tossing and turning in his sleep for most of his life. He felt something was wrong. At age 10 he went to his Mom and told her a deep dark secret.<p>

Ash woke up with a start and put on some clothes that he had hidden right before he started his journey. He also had a long Mid-back length wig that matched his hair color that he put on. He put on his Pokemon trainers outfit with consisted of a black t-shirt, a Blue and white Vest-Jacket and a Jean Skirt. He also put on a Bra and Panties underneath his clothes. He stuffed his bra with a pair of socks to make him look like he had a bust. He had also managed to put on lipstick, eyeliner, eyeshadow, and mascara. He also put on some blush and put clip on earrings. He no longer wanted to be male. It just didn't feel right to him. He also had to remember to tuck his equipment underneath. He came downstairs ready for the day and his mom spotted him and scolded him.

"Ash Ketchum! Why aren't you dressed! You have to meet Professor Oak today!" Delia said.

"Mother," Ash said in higher feminine voice. He looked like a girl. "I no longer wish to be a guy. I wasn't meant to be a guy. I play with girl toys, I like Pink and other colors that are associated with girls. I want to be a girl."

"Young man! You are not going to be a girl! You are going to be a boy and like it!" Delia scolded as tears came to Ash's eyes.

"I am a girl!" Ash said. "On the outside, I may look like a boy, but on the inside I am a girl! Call me Ashley Catherine Ketchum! That is what you would've named me if I had been born a girl. All these strange dreams I've been having over the past several years? My love of girl toys, my love of pink. I should've been born a girl! I talked to Professor Oak and he understood. I even talked to Gary for crying out loud. I want to be a girl for the rest of my life."

Delia immediately calmed down as she looked at her son that wants to be her daughter. She has heard about this. She even noticed it when he was younger so she took Ash to Professor Oak and several other doctors to find out what was wrong with him. A bunch of tests were given and questions were asked. She had known about her son wanting to be a daughter since he was 3. He wanted to do ballet. He didn't care about video games or male sports. It's time to accept it. Her son was now her daughter, and she would respect her new daughter's decision.

"Well sweetie, are you sure you want to be a girl?" Delia asked. "There is no turning back once you make this decision."

"Yes Mother, I am very sure." Ash said. "I wish to be called Ashley now, and I want to be called Ashley for the rest of my life. I have been having strange dreams about Gary Mother. I think I was meant to be a girl."

"Very good Ashley sweetie, you can go on your Pokemon journey that way." Delia said, "but first we have to do some things. I have to go talk to Professor Oak. You can still start your journey tomorrow, but we need to take you to the hospital in Viridian City now. Do you understand Ashley?"

"I do Mother I do." Ashley said. "Thank you so much."

Ashley then proceeded to hug her mommy close and kiss her on the cheek. So now it was off to Viridian City.

* * *

><p><em><strong>About an hour later at the Viridian City Hospital...<strong>_

"The Endocrinologist will see you now Delia and Ashley." The nurse said as she summoned Delia and Ashley.

Ashley and Delia got up and entered the room.

"Ashley, we are going to put you under. We are going to put some chips inside of you. They will slowly release Estrogen and Progesterone. This is a test so there might need to be some adjustments later. In the meantime while you are under, you must listen to these MP3 Apps. They will mold your mind into that of a young lady. Are you sure you want to do this? There is no turning back after this. Your records have been already modified to state your wish." The Endocrinologist said.

"I am sure doctor." Ashley said with a curtsy. "I suppose you have also worked with my mentor Professor Oak?"

"That we have Ashley. We are going to have to operate down there to keep your testosterone from releasing." The doctor said. "Also the chips will morph your body physically as well on the inside and out. It's called Nanotechnology. Are you sure you are sure you want to do this?"

"I understand sir. And yes I am completely sure about this." Ashley said with another curtsy as she laid down on the table ready to be sedated.

With that Ashley was sedated.

"Count backwards from 100." The doctor said.

"Sure doc." Ashley said. "100, 99...*yawn*...98"

Soon Ashley was out like a light in the OR. The doctors and nurses put the MP3 Earbuds in Ashley's ears. They had already undressed her and put her in a hospital gown with Delia's help.

"I am going to have a daughter soon won't I?" Delia asked.

"Yes you will Mrs. Ketchum." One of the operators said. "You must go wait in the waiting room. We will have to keep Ashley overnight for observation."

They then took the raven wig off that Ashley was wearing so her hair would be free to grow. They also shaved her male hair off of her head.

"I understand." Delia said. "I will see you later sweetie."

With that Delia kissed her soon-to-be daughters forehead and left the OR.

The doctors and nurses then opened up her skull and inserted all the chips needed in the various places. On her inner thighs they inserted the Estrogen and Progesterone chips. This was done to both inner thighs for equal distribution.

The doctors worked through the night with no sleep to make sure all the testosterone cells were destroyed. The chips were already starting to do their job as Ashley's roots and hair started growing on the recently shaved head. They also had to shave her genital area clean. Once that was done, the same thing was happening as little flecks of raven started sprouting around the area.

They then closed Ashley up and wheeled her into the recovery room. They then went to the waiting room to see Delia sleeping. They gently shook her awake.

Delia woke up and looked at the doctors. "How is she?" Delia asked worriedly.

"Ashley is out of surgery and is in recovery." The doctor said. "You can go see her if you wish. I must tell you ahead of time, her equipment is still male, but we cut the tubes from the Testes to the penis. She is not being fed any testosterone at all. As time goes on her genital area will morph to form what she wishes to be. Eventually the gonads will shrink to nothing and will morph into their female counterpart. This will happen last. It should take at least six months. She is already developing secondary sexual characteristics. Soon she will not need to stuff her bra."

"Thanks doc." Delia said. "Can you take me to the recovery room?"

"Sure thing Mrs. Ketchum." the doctor said as he took Delia to recovery.

When they got there, the doctor left and closed the door behind him.

As Delia watched over her soon-to-be daughter, her hair grew to the length it was when he was Ash. It is about neck length now. His body had already taken on a feminine shape as little buds started forming on Ash's chest.

"Good night my daughter." Delia said as she fell asleep in the chair next to Ashley's bed.

During the night, the doctors and nurses came in to check on Ashley's progress. It seems to be progressing slowly like they had planned it to.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Morning...<strong>_

The doctors came in and told Delia to return to the waiting room while they check on Ashley. Ashley's hair had already grown to just past shoulder length. She looked like a girl that was developing. They checked Ashley's vitals to make sure they were alright. They were just fine. She would be cleared to start her journey tomorrow morning.

Ashley woke up and stretched she noticed she was in a hospital gown.

"So how did everything go?" Ashley asked right now her voice was still her normal voice.

"Everything went well." The doctor said. "you might want to modify your voice a bit."

"Oh, sorry." Ashley said as she modified her voice to match her appearance. "So can I leave?"

"Yes you can, your clothes in the closet." The doctor said. "You should be able to walk normally. By the way, you shouldn't have to stuff your bra now in fact you should probably get a training bra."

"I already have one." Ashley said in her feminine voice. "When Mother found out my desire, she bought me one."

"Okay very well." The doctor said. "I will leave you to your devices."

"Thank you so much." Ashley said as the doctor left.

Ashley then got dressed in her outfit with a training bra and a pair of panties under her outfit. She made her way downstairs to greet her mother.

"Mother I am good to go." Ashley said. "I have to get to bed because I have to start my journey tomorrow. I know I will be a day late, but I had to do what I had to do."

"Very good sweetie." Delia said. "Let's get you checked out and go home."

"Okay Mother." Ashley says.

Soon Ashley is checked out and discharged.

"Don't I need some pills?" Ashley asked the receptionist.

"No you don't, the chips inside you will be your medicine." The receptionist said. "Any questions?"

"Yes how long will this transition take?" Ashley asked.

"It should take about six months." the receptionist said. "You are registered as a girl now."

"Thank you ma'am." Ashley said with a curtsy. "I appreciate all you have done for me."

"You're welcome Ashley." The receptionist said.

With that Ashley and Delia returned to Pallet Town.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ketchum Residence Pallet Town...<strong>_

Ashley and Delia arrived home and had dinner. The rest of the night went by uneventfully. Ashley and Delia went to bed anxious for tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next<strong>** Time:**_Ashley heads off to Professor Oaks Lab to start her journey. What is in store for Ashley will Ashley make new friends? Which Pokemon will she choose? Stay Tuned to find out.

_**Next Time on Ash's**** Transition:**_ _**Episode 02: Pokemon! I Choose You!**_ Coming Soon to a fanfiction site near you.

Well what do you think? Please read and review.


	2. Pokemon! I choose You!

_**Ash's Transition**_

_**Author: AshK**_

_**Disclaimer:**_I am not rich and I do not own Ash, Misty, May or Brock or any of the characters that are in this story. I do however own this story so don't take without my permission. Also don't sue me.K

**_Ages:_** Ash/Ashley: 10_**  
><strong>_

_**Rated: T for Transgender Male to Female.**_

_**Episode 02: Pokemon! I Choose You!  
><strong>_

_**Pairings: None planned at the moment.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Morning...<strong>_

Ashley woke up with a start stretched and yawned. She looked over at the clock and found out that she had gotten up a half an hour early.

She took a shower shaved her legs, pits as she looked at herself in the mirror she can see that her hair was still just past the shoulders, but it was in a girly style, just the way she liked it. She put on her make up and looked at herself in the mirror.

"I look great!" Ashley said with a giggle. It was then that she noticed that her voice was different now. It was a girls voice. She was really a girl, at least for the most part. There was one little imperfection and it seemed to have gotten smaller overnight, but she still felt ashamed, but then realized that soon it would be gone and replaced with something that she was meant to have all along. She also took notice that her breasts have developed a bit more, but still weren't big enough to change her bra. She looked like a ten year old girl for the most part. Soon she would look completely like a ten year old girl. She had even started to walk differently. She quickly put on her Training Bra and Panties and put her traveling clothes over her undergarments. She then headed downstairs to greet her mom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Few Minutes Later as She Arrived Downstairs...<strong>_

"Mother, I am ready to go." Ashley said.

"Oh honey, you look so beautiful!" Delia said with tears in her eyes.

"Mother, stop it you are so embarrassing me." Ashley said.

"I know sweetie, but it's just so hard on me." Deliah said. "My little girl is starting her own Pokemon Journey."

"Could I have some breakfast please?" Ashley asked.

"Sure thing sweetie." Delia said.

Ashley ate her breakfast, strapped her pink backpack on her back as well as her Pokebelt around her waist, kissed her mom goodbye and headed out the door to the lab.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Arrival at the Oak Lab...<strong>_

Ashley had made it to the lab and went up to the door and rang the doorbell.

Professor Oak answered.

"You are a day late Ashley, you have to wait until next year." Professor Oak said.

"What?" Ashley asked with tears in her eyes. "Why?"

"Because, you were supposed to be here yesterday. I can't make exceptions for anyone." Professor Oak said.

"Well excuuuuse me for being in the hospital! I had to get some things done to me." Ashley said.

Professor Oak was about to retaliate but then realized that Ashley was right. She was in the hospital yesterday.

"Well, all the Pokemon have been taken, but I just remembered that you were in the hospital yesterday so I went out and captured more Pokemon though I do have one more left."

"I will take it Professor!" Ashley said excitedly as she grabbed the Pokeball that had the lightning bolt on it. "Pokemon! I choose you! Come on out!"

Ashley then threw the Pokeball and a Pikachu emerged. During the night her face had changed to a feminine face.

"Oh! How cuuuute!" Ashley said as she hugged the Pikachu close to her developing bosom.

"Um Ashley, I wouldn't do that." Professor Oak said as he was afraid that Pikachu would shock her to death. Surprisingly, he didn't do that. "Oh wow, usually Pikachu shocks new trainers. He must like you."

"That's a relief." Ashley said as she continued to nuzzle the electric mouse. Pikachu seemed to fall asleep in Ashley's arms as she was petting him. "Oh wow, what gender is it?"

"Pikachu is a male. I do have three other Pokemon for you, I found them when I was cleaning the Pokeball storage room." Oak said as he pointed to three Pokeballs on the table that had a leaf, a flame, and a bubble. "You can have all three of them. They are really rare to catch in the wild. Bulbasaur is female, Charmander is male, and Squirtle is female. Would you like to take them?"

"Wow!" Ashley squealed. "You are giving me all three of them? What happens when they get a higher level and evolve, won't they stop obeying me?"

"Actually no they won't." Professor Oak said. "They have been especially trained to obey every trainer's command when told. So in other words if you accept these Pokemon, they will be registered to you as the Original Trainer."

"Really?" Ashley asked as her eyes became all Starry. "Can I give nicknames to them too?"

"I don't see why not." Oak said. "What will you name them."

"Let's see." Ashley thought about names to give them. "Pikachu, would you like the name Orion?"

Pikachu nodded.

"Very good, Pikachu's name will be Orion." Professor Oak said. "What are you going to name the others?"

"Let's see, I think I am going to name Bulbasaur Venus, Charmander will be called Vulcan, and Squirtle will be called Neptune." Ashley said as she released her other three Pokemon. "Bulbasaur sweetie, what do you think of the name Venus?"

Bulbasaur was happy as she jumped into Ashley's arms, Orion made his way to her head.

"So, it's settled then, Bulbasaur you will be called Venus." Ashley said as she hugged her grass/poison type Pokemon.

Bulbasaur roared happily as she nuzzled Ashley from her spot in Ashley's arms.

"Charmander, how would you like the name Vulcan?" Ashley asked.

Charmander nuzzled Ashley as he climbed up on one of her shoulders.

"Okay Vulcan it is then." Ashley said she then turned to Squirtle. "Squirtle, what do you think of the name Neptune?"

Squirtle thought about it for a moment then nodded happily as she climbed up on Ashley's other shoulder.

"Okay now everyone return." Ashley said as she recalled all of her Pokemon, but Pikachu was fighting her.

"Orion, why won't you get into your Pokeball?" Ashley asked worriedly.

Professor Oak then explained that Orion really hated the Pokeball because he was never picked at all as a starter. The only time Orion will go into his Pokeball was if he was extremely injured. Ashley acknowledged what Professor Oak said and decided to keep Orion outside of the Pokeball.

Professor Oak then hands Ashley her Pink Pokedex and six Pokeballs.

"Remember Ashley, you can only carry six Pokemon with you at any one time and that includes Pikachu. So the third Pokemon you catch will be sent to me for safe keeping." Oak said. "Do you understand?"

"I understand Professor." Ashley said as she hugged the Professor good bye and headed on her journey. "Thank you so much for everything Professor. I will see you later."

"Sure thing Ashley." Professor Oak said. "Have fun!"

With that Ashley waved and started her journey to become the worlds best Pokemon trainer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>As Ashley's Journey Continued...<strong>_

While traveling on her journey, Ashley was rescued by a girl named Misty who she quickly became friends with. Orion was in bad shape, but Misty healed Pikachu really well with some potions as well as some berries. She however insisted that Ashley get Orion to a Pokemon Center ASAP to get him looked at. So Ashley did borrow Misty's bike, but not before asking if she could. Ashley and Orion were attacked by a bunch of Spearow, Ashley caught a male Pidgey so she now had five Pokemon including Orion the Pikachu. She decided to name the Pidgey Ace. Pidgey quickly adapted to that name. Ashley also caught a Rattata which she named Terra because it was a female Rattata. She however sent it to Professor Oak so Ashley still had room for one more. She will save that slot for another Pokemon that she could get later. Vulcan the Charmander fried the angry Spearow and he was worn out as well. Ashley rushed to the Pokemon Center to have her Charmander and Pikachu looked at. Other than a bit worn out, they were fine. Orion was in a bit worse shape because of his and Ashley's encounter with the Spearow. After healing her Pokemon at the Viridian Pokemon Center, she went into a store and bought some potions and revives as well as some more Pokeballs. All this was done in a week. during the course of the week her bosom outgrew the training Bra and into a Mid-A-Cup. Ashley still kept the same outfit though. She also leveled up her Pokemon evenly. The ones she decided to keep with her. She even rotated her Rattata named Terra in to get some training in. It quickly evolved into a Raticate named Terra. After that happened, Ashley sent Terra back to Professor Oak and continued her journey. Oh yeah, Ashley also battled Gary twice and won both matches. Gary still insists that Ashley is lucky and that he will beat her next time. Also Ashley's figure took on a more hourglass shape as her genitals continued to morph. It would still be at least five months before they were completely redone. Ashley got used to being a girl more and more and found out she loved it even more than she thought she would. She also met up with Misty again. Misty decided that she would travel with Ashley for a while because her goal was to be the ultimate water Pokemon Master. As Ashley and Misty entered the forest, Misty panicked and hid behind Ashley because of the bugs, however eventually Ashley got Misty to get over her fear of bugs, but she was still afraid of the Weedle-Kakuna-Beedrill line. Ashley was too. Ashley also caught a Caterpie that evolved once into Metapod after a battle and then after a battle with Team Rocket, evolved into Butterfree and sent Team Rocket Blasting off again. The next stop for Ashley and Misty, Pewter City. Will Ashley be ready for Brock, or will she fail? Find out as Ash's Transition continues. Ashley's hair is still Upper-Back length though it seems to have stopped growing for the time being. Also during her travels with Misty through the Viridian Forest, Ashley's Pidgey(Ace) Evolved into Pidgeotto.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>To Be Continued...<span>**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next<strong>** Time:**_ Ashley and Misty arrive in Pewter City. What will happen? Stay Tuned to find out!

_**Next Time on Ash's Transition:**_ _**Episode 03: Showdown in Pewter City**_ Coming Soon to a fanfiction site near you.

Well what do you think? Please read and review.


	3. Showdowns in Pewter City

_**Ash's Transition**_

_**Author: AshK**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I am not rich and I do not own Ash, Misty, May or Brock or any of the characters that are in this story. I do however own this story so don't take without my permission. Also don't sue me.K

_**Ages:**_ Ashley: 10, Misty: 10_**  
><strong>_

_**Rated: T for Transgender Male to Female.**_

_**Episode 03: Showdowns in Pewter City  
><strong>_

_**Pairings: None planned at the moment.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>As Ashley's Journey Continued...<strong>_

While traveling on her journey, Ashley was rescued by a girl named Misty who she quickly became friends with. Orion was in bad shape, but Misty healed Pikachu really well with some potions as well as some berries. She however insisted that Ashley get Orion to a Pokemon Center ASAP to get him looked at. So Ashley did borrow Misty's bike, but not before asking if she could. Ashley and Orion were attacked by a bunch of Spearow, Ashley caught a male Pidgey so she now had five Pokemon including Orion the Pikachu. She decided to name the Pidgey Ace. Pidgey quickly adapted to that name. Ashley also caught a Rattata which she named Terra because it was a female Rattata. She however was sent it to Professor Oak so Ashley still had room for one more. She will save that slot for another Pokemon that she could get later. Vulcan the Charmander fried the angry Spearow and he was worn out as well. Ashley rushed to the Pokemon Center to have her Charmander and Pikachu looked at. Other than a bit worn out, they were fine. Orion was in a bit worse shape because of his and Ashley's encounter with the Spearow. After healing her Pokemon at the Viridian Pokemon Center, she went into a store and bought some potions and revives as well as some more Pokeballs. All this was done in a week. during the course of the week her bosom outgrew the training Bra and into a Mid-A-Cup. Ashley still kept the same outfit though. She also leveled up her Pokemon evenly. The ones she decided to keep with her. She even rotated her Rattata named Terra in to get some training in. It quickly evolved into a Raticate named Terra. After that happened, Ashley sent Terra back to Professor Oak and continued her journey. Oh yeah, Ashley also battled Gary twice and won both matches. Gary still insists that Ashley is lucky and that he will beat her next time. Also Ashley's figure took on a more hourglass shape as her genitals continued to morph. It would still be at least five months before they were completely redone. Ashley got used to being a girl more and more and found out she loved it even more than she thought she would. She also met up with Misty again. Misty decided that she would travel with Ashley for a while because her goal was to be the ultimate water Pokemon Master. As Ashley and Misty entered the forest, Misty panicked and hid behind Ashley because of the bugs, however eventually Ashley got Misty to get over her fear of bugs, but she was still afraid of the Weedle-Kakuna-Beedrill line. Ashley was too. Ashley also caught a Caterpie that evolved once into Metapod after a battle and then after a battle with Team Rocket, evolved into Butterfree and sent Team Rocket Blasting off again. The next stop for Ashley and Misty, Pewter City. Will Ashley be ready for Brock, or will she fail? Find out as Ash's Transition continues. Ashley's hair is still Upper-Back length though it seems to have stopped growing for the time being. Also during her travels with Misty through the Viridian Forest, Ashley's Pidgey(Ace) Evolved into Pidgeotto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>After arriving in Pewter City...<strong>_

"Misty, you never told me where you were from." Ashley said. "Could you please tell me?"

"I am from the next town over." Misty said. "Cerulean City. It's just east of here through Mt. Moon which is a mountain just east of here as well."

"That's cool." Ashley said. "So anything else I should know? I mean we are friends, so I like to know what I can about my friends."

"I am the youngest of four sisters." Misty said. "I decided to strike out on my own and start my own journey."

"I can understand that." Ashley said. "Do you want have a battle with me so I can get some training in before I face the Pewter City Gym Leader?"

"That sounds like fun." Misty said. "How about a 2 0n 2 battle?"

"That sounds cool." Ashley said.

"Which Pokemon are you going to use?" Misty asked.

"I will show you." Ashley said. "Venus, Neptune I choose you!"

Ashley then threw the two Pokeballs that held the Pokemon in question.

"What type of Pokemon are Venus and Neptune?" Misty asked.

"You will see soon enough." Ashley said.

The two Pokeballs hit the ground and out popped a Bulbasaur and a Squirtle.

"You have two of the three starters?" Misty asked.

"Actually I have all three of them, but since you are a water Pokemon Trainer, I figure Vulcan, my Charmander wouldn't stand a chance against you."

"That's a smart strategy Ashley." Misty said. "I choose you, Staryu and Starmie!"

With that the battle got underway.

Ashley had no problem battling and defeating Misty.

"I have some training to do Ashley." Misty said as she hugged her friend good bye. "Don't expect to have as easy a time beating me next time."

"Are you saying that you are the Gym Leader of Cerulean City?" Ashley asked.

"I am one of them." Misty said. "I will see you when you get to Cerulean City."

With that Ashley and Misty went their separate waves. Misty heading off to train her Pokemon and Ashley heading off to train her Pokemon to get ready to face the Pewter Gym Leader.

Over the next several days, Ashley got up early every morning to train her three starters she had received from Professor Oak. One day she was training Venus, Vulcan, and Neptune by fighting wild Pokemon they then evolved into there next stage. Venus had become an Ivysaur, Vulcan had become a Charmeleon, and Neptune had become a Wartortle. Her other three Pokemon also got stronger from training as well. Ashley then decided to take a rest for a few weeks with training her Pokemon Team every now and then she also trained her Raticate and caught a Beedrill as a Weedle and leveled it up as well. You never know when they will come in handy. She also has a Nidorina named Rina and a Nidorino named Rino. Yes she trained for three weeks before even daring to take on the gym leader. It just felt more natural to train her Pokemon a lot before taking on her first Gym Leader.

It had now been a month since she became legally registered as female Pokemon trainer. During this month her genitals retracted even more and may end up being completely redone before six months is up. She had five months left as still being physically male. It was now time to take on her first gym Leader. During this time she had also managed to capture a female Jigglypuff name Janet and a female Clefairy named Claire. She then went to the Pokemon Center and killed the rest of the day and into the night until she decided to go to bed which was about 10 PM. She had to get up early tomorrow to train a bit more before taking on the Gym Leader. As she was thinking about her upcoming Gym Battle in the morning she fell asleep in a nightgown she had purchased a few days ago.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Day...<strong>_

Ashley got up stretched, showered, shaved, plucked, and got herself dressed and even made up her face to be presentable. Luckily, she remembered that in order to put make up on you had to be staring at the mirror. She did do that indeed. Now it was off to the gym.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pewter City Gym...<strong>_

"Who wishes to challenge me to a Boulder Badge Battle?" The mysterious voice said.

"I Ashley Ketchum wish to challenge you the Gym Leader of the Pewter City Gym." Ashley said.

"Very well, we will have a two-on-two battle." The Gym Leader said. "I can't substitute Pokemon, but you can."

The figure that spoke was shrouded in the shadows.

The figure then emerged from the darkness and took a stance after he got up from his chair.

"My name is Brock, I am the Pewter City Gym Leader. Onix, Geodude, battle positions!" Ash said.

"Go Venus, go Neptune! attack with sleep powder and Water Pulse.

The attacks were right on, but left Geodude and Onix gasping for breath.

The Pokemon were significantly weakened. It was time to go back to just one Pokemon in the battle. Team Rocket made an appearance and battled again.

Ashley struggled for a while and eventually managed to defeat Brock's Pokemon.

"Very good Ashley," Brock said.

"Thank you very much Brock." Ashley said with a curtsy toward Brock and bowed. "It was very nice to meet you."

"I here by present you with the Boulder Badge!" Brock says. "You have certainly proven your worth to me, but don't expect any of the Cerulean Sisters to go easy on you." Brock said as he handed Ashley the Boulder Badge.

"You mean you battled someone already?" Ashley asked.

"Yep." Brock said as he took his side of the arena.

"Good work Ashley! Good luck in Cerulean City." Brock said.

"Thanks Brock." Ashley said with a smile as she took off to the Pokemon Center and eventually through Mt. Moon to the Cerulean Gym. Ashley caught a male Zubat and named him Zulu, a Female Abra which she named Amber which eventually evolved into a Kadabra named Amber as well as a Paras and a Parasect that she decided to name Penny and Paige respectively.

Now that Ashley has the Boulder Badge, what new badges will she earn and will she get them for battling once or would she have to catch a whole bunch more Pokemon to get stronger? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>To Be Continued...<span>**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next<strong>** Time:**_ Ashley enters Mt. Moon en Route to Cerulean City only to encounter Team Rocket again! What do they want? What will happen? Stay Tuned to find out!

_**Next Time on Ash's Transition:**_ _**Episode 04: Mt. Moon Rocket Showdown!**_ Coming Soon to a fanfiction site near you.

Well what do you think? Please read and review.


	4. Mt Moon Rocket Showdown!

_**Ash's Transition**_

_**Author: AshK**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I am not rich and I do not own Ash, Misty, May or Brock or any of the characters that are in this story. I do however own this story so don't take without my permission. Also don't sue me.K

_**Ages:**_ Ashley: 10, Misty 10, Brock: 15_**  
><strong>_

_**Rated: T for Transgender Male to Female.**_

_**Episode 04: Mt. Moon Rocket Showdown!  
><strong>_

_**Pairings: None planned at the moment.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pewter City Gym...<strong>_

"Who wishes to challenge me to a Boulder Badge Battle?" The mysterious voice said.

"I Ashley Ketchum wish to challenge you the Gym Leader of the Pewter City Gym." Ashley said.

"Very well, we will have a two-on-two battle." The Gym Leader said. "I can't substitute Pokemon, but you can."

The figure that spoke was shrouded in the shadows.

The figure then emerged from the darkness and took a stance after he got up from his chair.

"My name is Brock, I am the Pewter City Gym Leader. Onix, Geodude, battle positions!" Ash said.

"Go Venus, go Neptune! attack with sleep powder and Water Pulse.

The attacks were right on, but left Geodude and Onix gasping for breath.

The Pokemon were significantly weakened. It was time to go back to just one Pokemon in the battle. Team Rocket made an appearance and battled again.

Ashley struggled for a while and eventually managed to defeat Brock's Pokemon.

"Very good Ashley," Brock said.

"Nice to meet you Brock." Ashley said with a curtsy toward Brock and bowed.

"I here by present you with the Boulder Badge!" Brock says. "You have certainly proven your worth to me, but don't expect any of the Cerulean Sisters to go easy on you." Brock said as he handed Ashley the Boulder Badge.

"You mean you battled someone already?" Ashley asked.

"Yep." Brock said as he took his side of the arena.

"Good work Ashley! Good luck in Cerulean City." Brock said.

"Thanks Brock." Ashley said with a smile as she took off to the Pokemon Center and eventually through Mt. Moon to the Cerulean Gym. Ashley caught a male Zubat and named him Zulu, a Female Abra which she named Amber which eventually evolved into a Kadabra named Amber as well as a Paras and a Parasect that she decided to name Penny and Paige respectively.

"Well Orion sweetie, are you ready for our adventures through Mt. Moon?" Ashley asked.

"Pika Pika!"(You betcha!) Orion said.

So they were off to Mt. Moon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mt. Moon...<strong>_

Ashley with Orion on her shoulder entered the cave of Mt. Moon.

Ashley was collecting lost items that she could use on her journey. She was anxious to see what other Pokemon Misty has. All of a sudden there was smoke and two voices, then Orion was gone.

"Orion?" Ashley asked. "Where are you sweetie?"

"Ha Ha Ha! Prepare for Trouble." A female voice said.

"Make it double." A male voice said.

"To protect the world from devastation." The female voice said again.

"To unite all peoples within our nation." The male voice said next.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" The female voice said.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" The male voice said.

"Jessie!" The female now known as Jessie said.

"James!" The male now known as James said.

"Team Rocket Blast off at the speed of light!" Jessie said.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" James said.

"Meowth!" Meowth said.

"Give me back Orion!" Ashley said. "He is my special Pokemon!"

"He is ours now!" Jessie said as she stuck out her tongue at Ashley. "Go Ekans!"

"An Ekans?" Ashley said as she dexed it. "Meet two of my other friends! Come on out Vulcan and Ace!"

Ashley's Charmeleon and Pidgeotto emerged ready for battle.

"Ace! Fly up there and save Orion! Vulcan! Use Flame thrower on Team Rocket!"

Ace successfully rescued Orion and Vulcan fried Team Rocket's Balloon.

"Our balloon!" Jessie screamed. "You are so dead Twerpette! Ekans use Poison Sting!"

"Orion use Thunderbolt on Team Rocket!" Ashley said.

Orion executed the attack and sent Team Rocket through the top of the mountain.

"It looks like Team Rocket is blasting off!" Team Rocket said as a star twinkled in the distance where Team Rocket was sent to.

Ashley trained her Pokemon for about a month as her face became even more feminine. She now looks even more like a girl. Also her genitals morphed a bit more. Ashley had four more months until her transition would be complete, but hopefully it will be sooner.

Off in the distance they see the entrance to Cerulean City.

"Oh like wow Orion!" Ashley said pointing ahead. "Look where we are heading sweetie. I so hope that Misty will give us an excellent battle! I'm sure it will be one to remember!"

Orion looked and saw the overhead sign for Cerulean City. Ashley and her Pokemon have gotten even stronger. What is in store now? Stay Tuned to find out!

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>To Be Continued...<span>**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next<strong>** Time:**_ Ashley arrives in Cerulean City, but then figures it would be better to see what other Pokemon she can capture. Unfortunately she runs into Gary again as she heads North. Will Ashley win or lose? Stay Tuned to find out!

_**Next Time on Ash's Transition:**_ _**Episode 05: Rival Confrontation: Ashley Vs. Gary!**_ Coming Soon to a fanfiction site near you.

Well what do you think? Please read and review.


	5. Rival Confrontation: Ashley Vs Gary!

_**Ash's Transition**_

_**Author: AshK**_

_**Disclaimer: I am not rich and I do not own Ash, Misty, May or Brock or any of the characters that are in this story. I do however own this story so don't take without my permission. Also don't sue me.K**_

_**Ashley: 10, Gary 10, Misty: 10, Brock 15  
><strong>_

_**Rated: T for Transgender Male to Female.**_

_**Episode 05: Rival Confrontation: Ashley Vs. Gary!  
><strong>_

_**Pairings: None planned at the moment.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mt. Moon...<strong>_

Ashley with Orion on her shoulder entered the cave of Mt. Moon.

Ashley was collecting lost items that she could use in her journey. She was anxious to see what other Pokemon Misty has. All of a sudden there was smoke and two voices, then Orion was gone.

"Orion?" Ashley asked. "Where are you sweetie?"

"Ha Ha Ha! Prepare for Trouble." A female voice said.

"Make it double." A male voice said.

"To protect the world from devastation." The female voice said again.

"To unite all peoples within our nation." The male voice said next.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" The female voice said.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" The male voice said.

"Jessie!" The female now known as Jessie said.

"James!" The male now known as James said.

"Team Rocket Blast off at the speed of light!" Jessie said.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" James said.

"Meowth!" Meowth said.

"Give me back Orion!" Ashley said. "He is my special Pokemon!"

"He is ours now!" Jessie said as she stuck out her tongue at Ashley. "Go Ekans!"

"An Ekans?" Ashley said as she dexed it. "Meet two of my other friends! Come on out Vulcan and Ace!"

Ashley's Charmeleon and Pidgeotto emerged ready for battle.

"Ace! Fly up there and save Orion! Vulcan! Use Flame thrower on Team Rocket!"

Ace successfully rescued Orion and Vulcan fried Team Rocket's Balloon.

"Our balloon!" Jessie screamed. "You are so dead Twerpette! Ekans use Poison Sting!"

"Orion use Thunderbolt on Team Rocket!" Ashley said.

Orion executed the attack and sent Team Rocket through the top of the mountain.

"It looks like Team Rocket is blasting off!" Team Rocket said as a star twinkled in the distance where Team Rocket was sent to.

Ashley trained her Pokemon for about a month as her face became even more feminine. She now looks even more like a girl. Also her genitals morphed a bit more. Ashley had four more months until her transition would be complete, but hopefully it will be sooner.

Off in the distance they see the entrance to Cerulean City.

"Oh like wow Orion!" Ashley said pointing ahead. "Look where we are heading sweetie. I bet you Misty has a heck of a battle in store for us!"

Orion looked and saw the overhead sign for Cerulean City. Ashley and her Pokemon have gotten even stronger.

* * *

><p><em><strong>After arriving in Cerulean City...<strong>_

Ashley was talking to her Pikachu. Pikachu had convinced her to train a little bit more before taking on the Cerulean City Gym.

"Okay Orion we will go up north for some training." Ashley said as she headed north.

"Well if it isn't the lucky girl who used to be a boy." Gary said. "I think I can beat you now loser!"

"Loser!" Ashley exclaimed. "You so knew that I had some issues and wasn't comfortable being a guy."

"Yeah yeah yeah! Let's battle! Four on four!" Gary said.

"Why don't we make it a full battle?" Ashley asked.

"Because I only have four Pokemon." Gary said.

"Oh really?" Ashley asked. "Well I caught a few more Pokemon than you. Even though you like started your journey a day before me. I have six Pokemon on me."

"They are probably weak. I will take them down one-by-one loser." Gary said.

"It wouldn't be fair for me to use six Pokemon when you only have four." Ashley said. "The battle will be four-on-four."

"Sounds good to me! Come on out Squirtle!" Gary said.

"A Squirtle, okay smart Alick, let's see you like handle this! Orion! you are so up sweetie!" Ashley said as she kissed her very first Pokemon on his head.

"Pika Pika Pikapi!"(Translation: You've got it Ashley!) Pikachu said.

"Squirtle start off with Water Gun!" Gary said.

Squirtle did so and Orion just brushed off the attack like it was nothing.

"Orion sweetie! Let's see your Thunderbolt!" Ashley said with a wink and a pose.

Orion nodded and executed the attack effectively eliminating Squirtle.

"Return Squirtle! Go Pidgeotto!" Gary said. "Use Wing Attack!"

Ashley yawns. "What a bore. Orion, use Thundershock!"

Orion did so knocking out Pidgeotto with one shot.

"I may be a girl now, but I am a lot better than you are Gary!" Ashley said.

"Pidgeotto return!" Gary says. "Go Abra. Use Psychic to take out Pikachu."

"Orion dodge and use Thunder Wave!" Ashley said.

Orion did so paralyzing Abra.

Abra kept on trying to use teleport.

"Abra use Hidden Power!" Gary said.

Abra nodded and did so knocking Orion back. It still wasn't enough though as Orion just brushed off the attack.

"Orion finish it off with Thundershock!" Ashley said.

Orion did so knocking Abra out.

"Grrr!" Gary said. "Abra return! Go Eevee!"

"An Eevee?" Ashley asked as she dexed it.

"Eevee. The Evolution Pokemon. Eevee can evolve into one of seven forms depending on the stone used or situations met. For example the time of day or training environment. Stone evolution. Using a Fire Stone, Eevee will become a Flareon, a Water Stone it will become a Vaporeon, and a Thunderstone it will become a Jolteon. If friendship is high and the Eevee is leveled up during the day, Eevee will become Espeon. If friendship is high during the night and Eevee is leveled up it will become Umbreon. If an Eevee is trained around a moss covered rock in certain far away place, it will become Leafeon. If an Eevee is trained around an ice covered rock in a far away place it will become a Glaceon. However, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, and Glaceon are unattainable here int he Kanto Region." The dex finished off then Ashley closed it.

"That's like a total bummer that we can't get those last four evolutions here in Kanto." Ashley said as she moved a stray lock of her raven-colored hair behind her ear.

"Eevee! Use Sand Attack!" Gary said then follow it up with Quick Attack!"

Eevee did so knocking Orion back again, but there wasn't any major damage. Eevee however was paralyzed on contact.

"Huh what gives?" Gary said.

"Do you have any idea, what the special ability of a Pikachu is Gary?" Ashley asked with a smirk.

"No! I don't, why should I care?" Gary said then asked.

"Because it will help you become a better trainer." Ashley says. "I have been studying Pokemon since the day I learned to read. The special ability of a Pikachu is Static, which means that any time Pikachu is attacked with a physical attack, the attacking Pokemon is automatically paralyzed. This time, your lack of knowledge has cost you this battle. Orion finish Eevee off with Thunderbolt!"

Orion nodded and did so knocking Eevee out.

"Gary, I so can't believe how much of a jerk you are." Ashley said. "You were so not a jerk when we were little."

"That was when you were a boy!" Gary said.

"Gary, I have never been a boy." Ashley said. "I may have looked like a boy, but I have always been a girl on the inside. Now move over so I can pass."

"Eevee return." Gary said. "I will get you next time Ashy girl. You just got lucky this time."

"Whatever you say Gary." Ashley said as she walked passed Gary and headed north.

Once again Ashley was attacked by Team Rocket, but she easily dispatched them causing them to be sent..

"It looks like we are blasting off again!" Team Rocket said as a star twinkled in the distance.

Ashley continued to make her way North than followed the road to the East. She and Orion gazed upon an astonishing sight. It was a beautiful light house. They were both kind of hungry so they thought they would see if anyone was home. On the way Ashley captured and Oddish, Bellsprout, Vulpix, and a Growlithe. They were automatically sent to Professor Oak since she already had six Pokemon with her. Her and Orion then entered the light house and then looked around. They thought they would see what type of view they could see since the stair case to the light house tower was wide open and Orion had heard something or someone at the top of the stairs. Who or what is up there? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>To Be Continued...<span>**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next<strong>** Time:**_ Ashley and her Pokemon meet a new friend who is an awesome Pokemon researcher. he is looking for one of his favorite Pokemon that is said to protect the lighthouse and Cerulean Cape. What Pokemon is it and who is the researcher? Stay Tuned to find out!

_**Next Time on Ash's Transition:**_ _**Episode 06: Bill & Dragonite at Cerulean Cape Lighthouse**_ Coming Soon to a fanfiction site near you.

Well what do you think? Please read and review.


	6. Enter Bill&Dragonite at the Light House!

_**Ash's Transition**_

_**Author: AshK**_

_**Disclaimer: I am not rich and I do not own Ash, Misty, May or Brock or any of the characters that are in this story. I do however own this story so don't take without my permission. Also don't sue me.K**_

_**Ashley: 10, Gary: 10, Misty: 10, Brock:15  
><strong>_

_**Rated: T for Transgender Male to Female.**_

_****Episode 06: Bill & Dragonite at Cerulean Cape Lighthouse******  
><strong>_

_**Pairings: None planned at the moment.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>After arriving in Cerulean City...<strong>_

Ashley was talking to her Pikachu. Pikachu had convinced her to train a little bit more before taking on the Cerulean City Gym.

"Okay Orion we will go up north for some training." Ashley said as she headed north.

"Well if it isn't the lucky girl who used to be a boy." Gary said. "I think I can beat you now loser!"

"Loser!" Ashley exclaimed. "You so knew that I had some issues and wasn't comfortable being a guy."

"Yeah yeah yeah! Let's battle! Four on four!" Gary said.

"Why don't we make it a full battle?" Ashley asked.

"Because I only have four Pokemon." Gary said.

"Oh really?" Ashley asked. "Well I caught a few more Pokemon than you. Even though you like started your journey a day before me. I have six Pokemon on me."

"They are probably weak. I will take them down one-by-one loser." Gary said.

"It wouldn't be fair for me to use six Pokemon when you only have four." Ashley said. "The battle will be four-on-four."

"Sounds good to me! Come on out Squirtle!" Gary said.

"A Squirtle, okay Smart Alick, let's see you like handle this! Orion! you are so up sweetie!" Ashley said as she kissed her very first Pokemon on his head.

"Pika Pika Pikapi!"(Translation: You've got it Ashley!) Pikachu said.

"Squirtle start off with Water Gun!" Gary said.

Squirtle did so and Orion just brushed off the attack like it was nothing.

"Orion sweetie! Let's see your Thunderbolt!" Ashley said with a wink and a pose.

Orion nodded and executed the attack effectively eliminating Squirtle.

"Return Squirtle! Go Pidgeotto!" Gary said. "Use Wing Attack!"

Ashley yawns. "What a bore. Orion, use Thundershock!"

Orion did so knocking out Pidgeotto with one shot.

"I may be a girl now, but I am a lot better than you are Gary!" Ashley said.

"Pidgeotto return!" Gary says. "Go Abra. Use Psychic to take out Pikachu."

"Orion dodge and use Thunder Wave!" Ashley said.

Orion did so paralyzing Abra.

Abra kept on trying to use teleport.

"Abra use Hidden Power!" Gary said.

Abra nodded and did so knocking Orion back. It still wasn't enough though as Orion just brushed off the attack.

"Orion finish it off with Thundershock!" Ashley said.

Orion did so knocking Abra out.

"Grrr!" Gary said. "Abra return! Go Eevee!"

"An Eevee?" Ashley asked as she dexed it.

"Eevee. The Evolution Pokemon. Eevee can evolve into one of seven forms depending on the stone used or situations met. For example the time of day or training environment. Stone evolution. Using a Fire Stone, Eevee will become a Flareon, a Water Stone it will become a Vaporeon, and a Thunderstone it will become a Jolteon. If friendship is high and the Eevee is leveled up during the day, Eevee will become Espeon. If friendship is high during the night and Eevee is leveled up it will become Umbreon. If an Eevee is trained around a moss covered rock in certain far away place, it will become Leafeon. If an Eevee is trained around an ice covered rock in a far away place it will become a Glaceon. However, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, and Glaceon are unattainable here in the Kanto Region." The dex finished off then Ashley closed it.

"That's like a total bummer that we can't get those last four evolutions here in Kanto." Ashley said as she moved a stray lock of her raven-colored hair behind her ear.

"Eevee! Use Sand Attack!" Gary said then follow it up with Quick Attack!"

Eevee did so knocking Orion back again, but there wasn't any major damage. Eevee however was paralyzed on contact.

"Huh what gives?" Gary said.

"Do you have any idea, what the special ability of a Pikachu is Gary?" Ashley asked with a smirk.

"No! I don't, why should I care?" Gary said then asked.

"Because it will help you become a better trainer." Ashley says. "I have been studying Pokemon since the day I learned to read. The special ability of a Pikachu is Static, which means that any time Pikachu is attacked with a physical attack, the attacking Pokemon is automatically paralyzed. This time, you lack of knowledge has cost you this battle. Orion finish Eevee off with Thunderbolt!"

Orion nodded and did so knocking Eevee out.

"Gary, I so can't believe how much of a jerk you are." Ashley said. "You were so not a jerk when we were little."

"That was when you were a boy!" Gary said.

"Gary, I have never been a boy." Ashley said. "I may have looked like a boy, but I have always been a girl on the inside. Now move over so I can pass."

"Eevee return." Gary said. "I will get you next time Ashy girl. You just got lucky this time."

"Whatever you say Gary." Ashley said as she walked passed Gary and headed north.

Once again Ashley was attacked by Team Rocket, but she easily dispatched them causing them to be sent..

"It looks like we are blasting off again!" Team Rocket said as a star twinkled in the distance.

Ashley continued to make her way North than followed the road to the East. She and Orion gazed upon an astonishing sight. It was a beautiful light house. They were both kind of hungry so they thought they would see if anyone was home. On the way Ashley captured and Oddish, Bellsprout, Vulpix, and a Growlithe. They were automatically sent to Professor Oak since she already had six Pokemon with her. Her and Orion then entered the light house and then looked around. They thought they would see what type of view they could see since the stair case to the light house tower was wide open and Orion had heard something or someone at the top of the stairs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>After Ascending the Staircase...<strong>_

"Hello, is anyone here?" Ashley asked as she looked around. "I am a rookie Pokemon trainer and need some help on a strategy to face Misty."

"Come over here young lady." The voice said from an office.

"Coming." Ashley said with Orion on her shoulder as she entered the office to see someone at a desk.

"My name is Ashley." Ashley said. "What is your name?"

"My name is Bill." Bill said. "I have seen a really large Pokemon in the Cape. Do you want to see it?"

"I sure would!" Ashley exclaimed happily as she sat down.

"Very well, come with me to the window." Bill said.

Ashley did so as she did as she was asked to do. She looked out the window and stared in awe at the giant Pokemon standing in the cape. She takes out her Pokedex

"Dragonite: the Dragon Pokemon the evolved form of Dragonair and the final evolutionary stage of Dratini. It is said to make its home somewhere in the sea. It guides crews of shipwrecks to shore." The Pokedex chimed.

"That is one awesome Pokemon!" Ashley exclaimed. "Say I was wondering if I could like get some info on the Eeveelutions?"

"I don't see a problem with that." Bill said as he updated Ashley's Pokedex.

"Thanks Bill!" Ashley said. "Orion and I have to get to Cerulean City for our Gym Battle. It was nice to meet you."

"Are you sure you want to go there right away?" Bill asked. "It's probably a better idea to train your Pokemon some more."

"I may do that." Ashley said as she curtsied. "Thank you very much."

Ashley then headed back onto the path to Cerulean City.

Ashley trains her pokemon for a few more days to make sure she has everything she needs. She then heads off to Cerulean City and checks into a Pokemon Center for the night. She continues to monitor her progress and sees that she is almost complete. She had to get to bed now, for tomorrow was a big day for the Raven-Haired girl from Pallet Town. The battle for her second badge.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>To Be Continued...<span>**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next<strong>** Time:**_ Time for the Cerulean City Gym Battle. What will happen? Stay Tuned to find out!

_**Next Time on Ash's Transition:**_ _**Episode 07: Ashley Vs. Misty**_ Coming Soon to a fanfiction site near you.

Well what do you think? Please read and review.

Ashley's current look: click on the link marked "ashleyv32dotjpg"


	7. Ashley Vs Misty!

_**Ash's Transition**_

_**Author: AshK**_

_**Disclaimer: I am not rich and I do not own Ash, Misty, May or Brock or any of the characters that are in this story. I do however own this story so don't take without my permission. Also don't sue me.K**_

_**Ashley: 10, Gary: 10, Misty: 10, Brock: 15  
><strong>_

_**Rated: T for Transgender Male to Female.**_

**_Episode 07: Ashley Vs. Misty  
><em>**

_**Pairings: None planned at the moment.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Ash's Transition after she used her Pokedex to analyze Dragonite...<strong>_

"That is one awesome Pokemon!" Ashley exclaimed. "Say I was wondering if I could like get some info on the Eeveelutions?"

"I don't see a problem with that." Bill said as he updated Ashley's Pokedex.

"Thanks Bill!" Ashley said. "Orion and I have to get to Cerulean City for our Gym Battle. It was nice to meet you."

"Are you sure you want to go there right away?" Bill asked. "It's probably a better idea to train your Pokemon some more."

"I may do that." Ashley said as she curtsied. "Thank you very much."

Ashley then headed back onto the path to Cerulean City.

Ashley trains her pokemon for a few more days to make sure she has everything she needs. She then heads off to Cerulean City and checks into a Pokemon Center for the night. She continues to monitor her progress and sees that she is almost complete. She had to get to bed now, for tomorrow was a big day for the trainer from Pallet Town. The battle for her second badge.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Morning...<strong>_

Ashley woke up with a start and headed down to the cafeteria for Breakfast.

She decided to eat light. Just some Raisin Bran and a piece of toast with butter and jelly on it. She also fed Orion and her other Pokemon some Pokemon food.

"Thank goodness Brock taught me how to make my own Pokemon food for specific Pokemon." Ashley said. "What do you think Orion Sweetie?"

Orion let's out a content Pika as do Ashley's other Pokemon.

After eating breakfast and turning in her dishes, Ashley stretched. She was now ready for the day and her battle at the Cerulean Gym.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Gym...<strong>_

Ashley entered through the sliding doors and went up to Daisy.

"Hey excuse me miss, but do you know where the Gym Leader to this gym might be?" Ashley asked.

"Well I am like one of them," Daisy said. "there are four of us. I'm the oldest."

"Would one of these Gym Leaders in addition to you happen to be a girl by the name of Misty?" Ashley asked.

"She is our youngest sister and by far the strongest battler of all four of us." Daisy said with a giggle. "You so totally don't stand a chance against her rookie."

"I think I do." Ashley said. "I have already beaten her once before my battle with Brock, which I won."

"Very well, I will go see if I can find her." Daisy said. "Like help yourself to some refreshments in the kitchen."

"How do I get there ma'am?" Ashley asked in a polite tone with a curtsy. "I would appreciate any help you could give me."

Daisy then directed Ashley to the kitchen and told her to clean up any messes she makes.

Misty agreed to the battle so she was now waiting for Ashley to arrive.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back in the Kitchen...<strong>_

Ashley had finished making and eating her snack she was then directed to the Arena by Violet and waited for anyone to show up to battle her.

"Welcome Ashley." A familiar voice said from the other side of the pool.

"Who said that?" Ashley asked as she looked around for an answer.

Her answer came right away as the spotlights went on. They revealed Misty.

"So how does a two on two battle with no substitutions sound?" Misty asked.

"Sounds good to me." Ashley said.

"Great!" Misty said. "Staryu come on out, I choose you."

Ashley then turns to the Pokemon on her shoulder.

"Do you want to battle her Orion?" Ashley asks her best pokemon friend which also happens to be the Pokemon that Oak gave her at the start of her journey before he had given her Venus, Vulcan, and Neptune.

Orion nodded and jumped down from the raven-haired girls shoulder and onto the platform in the pool that Ashley was standing on.

"Staryu use Rapid Spin!" Misty said.

Staryu did so sending Pikachu into the water, but at a cost. Due to Pikachu's special ability Static, Staryu was paralyzed and couldn't move.

"Misty, I think you like really messed up this time!" Ashley said with a smile.

"What do you mean Ashley?" Misty said. "I never mess up."

"Oh yes you did, you knocked Orion into the water." Ashley said. "You know what that means don't you?"

"Um, what do you mean?" Misty asked. "I am a bit confused."

"Misty, water is a conductor for electricity. Orion use Thunderbolt!"

Orion nodded and executed the attack. The attack hit Staryu dead on and knocked Staryu out with one hit.

"Oh no Staryu!" Misty said. "Good job Ashley, but now your luck has run out. Starmie use Double Edge on Pikachu!"

The Double Edge hit Orion and knocked him back to Ashley knocking him out. Ashley caught Orion hugged him close to her bosom and set him down on the platform next to her.

"Good job Orion thanks for your effort." Ashley said as she kissed Pikachu on the forehead. "Just relax now."

Misty saw that Starmie was hurt as well but forgot why.

"What happened to my Starmie?" Misty asked. "Why is it struggling to move?"

"Misty, you forgot that Double Edge also damages the user which is just the opening I need." Ashley said as she pirouetted and threw out another Pokemon on her platform. "Venus darling, it's time to show Misty what you are made of!"

Ivysaur came out and stood ready for battle.

"Venus time to use Vine Whip followed by Razor Leaf on Starmie!" Ashley said.

Venus the Ivysaur nodded and executed both attacks knocking Starmie out easily.

"Oh no!" Misty panicked. "Starmie, thanks for the effort return."

With that Misty recalled her Pokemon and got off of her platform. Ashley recalled Venus the Ivysaur and got off the platform to the side of the pool.

"Congratulations Ashley, you have earned this badge." Misty said taking out a raindrop-shaped badge and handing it to Ashley. "Ashley as proof of your victory, I present you with the Cascade Badge."

Ashley accepted and hugged her friend.

"Maybe we could travel together sometime," Ashley said. "I will come back later to see if you want to travel with me."

"That sounds good to me." Misty said. "I will be seeing you around friend."

With that Misty and Ashley High-Fived each other and gave each other a hug.

"Most definitely Misty!" Ashley said. "I have to get to the Pokemon Center now. Thanks for the awesome battle!"

"You are very welcome Ashley." Misty said as she left the arena.

"Well Orion, let us get you to the Pokemon Center." Ashley said as she picked up her starter and headed to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Pokemon Center after Orion and Venus were healed...<strong>_

Ashley was on the verge of collapsing because of the pain in her stomach. It has been six months since the chips were implanted in her to change Ash to Ashley.

"Nurse Joy contact Viridian City Hospital!" Ashley cried. "I need help! I am in pain!"

Nurse Joy nodded and did so luckily there were some alternate routes that only motor vehicles could take from Viridian City to Cerulean City. Kanto and Johto had an expansive interstate-type system that cut the travel time in half if not more than that. The only exception was, a ferry had to take motor vehicles from Pallet Town to Cinnabar as well as from Cinnabar to Sea Foam, also from Sea Foam to Fuchsia. The rest of the Kanto/Johto Landmass could be accessed easily by motor vehicle.

Ashley passed out and slipped into a coma.

In a matter of minutes, the ambulance from Viridian City arrived at the Cerulean Pokemon Center. The EMT's put Ashley on a back board to make sure she was immobilized and loaded onto a stretcher and taken to Cerulean City Hospital where she was given a room. Also the same doctors that tended to her the day before she started her journey. Little did Ashley know, that it would be a month before she could continue her Pokemon Journey. That's how deep her coma was.

Uh-oh Ashley is in a Coma. A month later she wakes up. What will happen and how will she react? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>To Be Continued...<span>**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next<strong>** Time:**_ A month later, Ashley wakes up complete. How will she react when she finds out her dream came true? Also will she be Rusty in her Pokemon Battles or Rested? Stay Tuned to Find Out!

_**Next Time on Ash's Transition:**_ _**Episode 08: Off to Vermilion City!**_ Coming Soon to a fanfiction site near you.

Well what do you think? Please read and review.

Ashley's current look: click on the link marked "ashleyv32dotjpg"


	8. Off to Vermilion City!

_**Ash's Transition**_

_**Author: AshK**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I am not rich and I do not own Ash, Misty, May or Brock or any of the characters that are in this story. I do however own this story so don't take without my permission. Also don't sue me.K

_**Ashley: 10, Gary: 10, Misty: 10, Brock: 15**_

_**Rated: T for Transgender Male to Female.**_

**_Episode 08: Off to Vermilion City!  
><em>**

_**Pairings: None planned at the moment.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously on Ash's Transition after her battle with Misty at the Pokemon Center<em>**_**...**_

Ashley was on the verge of collapsing because of the pain in her stomach. It has been six months since the chips were implanted in her to change Ash to Ashley.

"Nurse Joy contact Viridian City Hospital!" Ashley cried. "I need help! I am in pain!"

Nurse Joy nodded and did so luckily there were some alternate routes that only motor vehicles could take from Viridian City to Cerulean City. Kanto and Johto had an expansive interstate-type system that cut the travel time in half if not more than that. The only exception was, a ferry had to take motor vehicles from Pallet Town to Cinnabar as well as from Cinnabar to Sea Foam, also from Sea Foam to Fuchsia. The rest of the Kanto/Johto Landmass could be accessed easily by motor vehicle.

Ashley passed out and slipped into a coma.

In a matter of minutes, the ambulance from Viridian City arrived at the Cerulean Pokemon Center. The EMT's put Ashley on a back board to make sure she was immobilized and loaded onto a stretcher and taken to Cerulean City Hospital where she was given a room. Also the same doctors that tended to her the day before she started her journey. Little did Ashley know, that it would be a month before she could continue her Pokemon Journey. That's how deep her coma was.

* * *

><p><em><strong>During her month of being in a Coma...<strong>_

Ashley underwent her final changes. Her bust blossomed out from Mid-A-Cup to a 38B-Cup. What had been the manhood of Ash Ketchum had completely retracted and become Womanhood. Her Raven Hair at the moment remained at Upper-Back Length. Her figure became an hourglass figure. It still wasn't a very apparent hourglass because it was still developing. Her arms and legs became sleek and sexy. Her finger nails and toe nails lengthened to feminine proportions. Her face went through the final feminization process as her eyelashes also lengthened to feminine proportions. All of this was happening with Ashley completely unaware of what had happened. Ashley was now complete.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A month later after she was admitted to the hospital...<strong>_

Ashley's eyes popped open and who was there to greet her you ask? None other than her best non-human friend and starter Pokemon Pikachu.

"Hey there Pika Pal." Ashley said as she hugged him close. You are looking well."

"Pika Pika Pika chu Pika-Pi!" Pikachu said. (Pikachu Language translation: "I am better than you are. I'm just glad you are awake Ashley!")

Ashley completely understood what Pikachu was saying and nodded.

"Like what happened to me?" Ashley asked her starter. "The last thing I remember is an intense pain and then nothing."

Pikachu just shrugged his little shoulders.

"I can explain that." A female doctor came in. "You were out for a while missy. It has been a month since you arrived here. Glad to see you're awake. There is someone here to see you. Come on in Mrs. Ketchum she is awake and from the exam we just gave her she is completely complete her hair may grow a bit more though. It is at upper-back length right now."

With that the doctor took her leave.

"Oh my gosh!" Delia said as she rushed into her daughter's hospital room. "I was so worried about you!"

Ashley then hugged her mom back.

"Mother, where are all of my Pokemon?" Ashley asked worriedly.

"Hey don't worry," Another voice said, this time a distinctly male voice it was Professor Oak. "Your Pokemon are in tip-top shape. You have also been cleared to leave as soon as you have one final exam. It seems the experiment was a complete success. You are now complete my dear young lady."

"I-I really am?" Ashley said as she noticed that her voice had gone from an Alto to a soprano. "Is this my own voice? It sounds beautiful."

"Yes it is my dear." Professor Oak said as he motioned to Delia that he was going to take his leave so Ashley could change.

"Do you want me to help you to the bathroom honey?" Delia asked after seeing Professor Oak out. "Your clothes are in there."

"I can manage Mother." Ashley said as she held on to the railing and used her IV dispenser for support. She then let go and was surprisingly able to walk normally without any trouble.

"Oh like wow!" Ashley exclaimed happily as the male nurse unhooked the IV and left the room. "I can so totally walk! This is awesome!"

With that Ashley took her first steps in a month. She had no problem getting to the bathroom and taking care of her business and getting dressed in the outfit she had when she was admitted. She then went through a series of tests and was given the okay to continue her journey after her legal guardian signs her release forms, which in this case was her mother. She signed them happily. Ashley was a healthy happy Pre-Teen young lady. Even if she was an early bloomer. She was just happy to be able to explore and continue her journey. She then realized that her bra was way too tight. It shouldn't be this tight.

"Um what is wrong with my chest?" Ashley asked as she quickly took her tank top off and noticed that her bra was too tight. She then took the bra off and just put the tank top and vest on. "I like have to get some more bra's. It seems I have outgrown my other ones."

"With that Ashley brought out her mid-A-Cup bras and handed them to her mom.

"Mother I am going to have to go without for a bit." Ashley said sheepishly.

"Um no you won't my dear." Delia said as she handed Ashley a new stock of bras. "These will do you for a while. Also you might need these as well."

After Delia said that she handed her daughter some more panties. Ashley thanked her mother and kissed her on the lips like a daughter would a mother.

"Thanks Mama!" Ashley said as she embraced her mother. "You mean the world to me!"

"I know I do sweetie." Delia said as she returned the loving embrace. "Don't forget to change your undergarments everyday."

"I know mother I know!" Ashley said as she put said items in her pack. As she left the hospital she ran up to Professor Oak and thanked him for taking care of her Pokemon. Professor Oak said it was no problem and to let him know if she ever needed anything else.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ashley's journey continues after her episode and recovery...<br>**_

After spending a lot of time on the road after being released from the hospital, Ashley finally made it to Vermilion City and the Cruise Ship. She was checking out the party first before taking on the Vermilion Gym.

Ashley was given an invitation to a party on the St. Anne Crew Ship. It was free to trainers who have earned at least two badges. Ashley had just earned her Cascade Badge about a month and a half ago before she slipped into her coma. She then came out of it completely complete. She was happy now. She was the way she was meant to be. So she took the invitation and headed toward the docks.

"Orion, we are going to have so much fun at this party. I so have got to get a new dress." Ashley said happily. "Let's head to the department store."

Ashley got a purple sundress with yellow flowers on it. She also got some yellow slip on shoes. She was ready for a party.

Ashley boarded the St. Anne with Orion on her shoulder. She went to her cabin and got dressed in her sundress and looked at herself in the mirror and posed.

"I am so beautiful!" Ashley said with a giggle. "Let's head to the banquet room."

With that she and Orion along with her other Pokemon headed to the banquet room.

Ashley was enjoying herself when Gary ran into her again.

"I challenge you to a battle you loser!" Gary said. "I will destroy you and send you back crying to your mommy!"

"I will destroy you first!" Ashley said. "We will have a four-on-four battle."

"Agreed!" Gary said as the area around the Banquet Room that surrounded them instantly cleared. A referee appeared

"This will be a four-on-four battle between Ashley Ketchum of Pallet Town and Gary Oak also of Pallet Town will commence." The referee said. "Substitutions are allowed by either party. Once one trainer's team of Pokemon is knocked out, the battle is over. Let the battle begin!"

Another battle was about to begin who will win this time?

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next<strong>** Time: **_Ashley has arrived for a nice relaxing time on the St. Anne, however fate has different plans for her. Gary is also attending the same party and wants to battle. Who will Triumph Ashley or Gary?

_**Next Time in Ash's Transition: Episode 09: Ashley Vs Gary Round 4! **_Coming sooner than you think! Be on the lookout.

_**Author's Note: **_This episode had to be completely rewritten. I had accidentally deleted it instead of another document that I meant to do. If this chapter is ending a little bit different than the original one did, it is purely by accident. I hope you enjoy anyway. Thanks for all of your support!


	9. Ashley Vs Gary Round 4!

_**Ash's Transition**_

_**Author: AshK**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I am not rich and I do not own Ash, Misty, May or Brock or any of the characters that are in this story. I do however own this story so don't take without my permission. Also don't sue me.K

_**Ashley: 10, Gary: 10, Misty: 10, Brock 14, Team Rocket: 15  
><strong>_

_**Rated: T for Transgender Male to Female.**_

_**_**Episode 09: Ashley Vs. Gary Round 4!**_**_

_**Pairings: None planned at the moment.****  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously after finally making it to Vermilion City...<br>**_

After spending a lot of time on the road after being released from the hospital, Ashley finally made it to Vermilion City and the Cruise Ship. She was checking out the party first before taking on the Vermilion Gym.

Ashley was given an invitation to a party on the St. Anne Crew Ship. It was free to trainers who have earned at least two badges. Ashley had just earned her Cascade Badge about a month and a half ago before she slipped into her coma. She then came out of it completely complete. She was happy now. She was the way she was meant to be. So she took the invitation and headed toward the docks.

"Orion, we are going to have so much fun at this party. I so have got to get a new dress." Ashley said happily. "Let's head to the department store."

Ashley got a purple sundress with yellow flowers on it. She also got some yellow slip on shoes. She was ready for a party.

Ashley boarded the St. Anne with Orion on her shoulder. She went to her cabin and got dressed in her sundress and looked at herself in the mirror and posed.

"I am so beautiful!" Ashley said with a giggle. "Let's head to the banquet room."

With that she and Orion along with her other Pokemon headed to the banquet room.

Ashley was enjoying herself when Gary ran into her again.

"I challenge you to a battle you loser!" Gary said. "I will destroy you and send you back crying to your mommy!"

"I will destroy you first!" Ashley said. "We will have a four-on-four battle."

"Agreed!" Gary said as the area around the Banquet Room that surrounded them instantly cleared. A referee appeared

"This will be a four-on-four battle between Ashley Ketchum of Pallet Town and Gary Oak also of Pallet Town will commence." The referee said. "Substitutions are allowed by either party. Once one trainer's team of Pokemon is knocked out, the battle is over. Let the battle begin!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Battle Time...<strong>_

"Wartortle I choose you!" Gary said as he sent out his starter.

"Very well then, I choose Venus!" Ashley said as she sent out her Ivysaur.

"Wartortle start off with tackle!" Gary says.

"Dodge Venus!" Ashley said happily.

Venus complies as she dodges skillfully.

"Now go after Wartortle and use Bullet Seed!" Ashley said.

The Bullet Seed hit Wartortle five times and Wartortle glowed Blue. This was its Torrent ability.

"Use Bubble Beam followed by Water Pulse!" Gary said.

Wartortle hit Venus dead on causing her to weaken significantly which activated her Overgrow ability.

"Sunny Day and Solar Beam!" Ashley said.

The attack connected knocking Wartortle out.

"Wartortle is unable to battle!" The referee said. "The winner is Ivysaur!"

"Wartortle return." Gary said. "Go Growlithe!"

"Venus can you go on?" Ashley asks her grass type.

Venus nods reassuringly, but Ashley knows better.

"I will use you later friend." Ashley said to her Ivysaur. "I have to heal you up first."

Ashley then sprayed a potion on her Ivysaur.

"Venus, return take a good rest girl." Ashley said recalling her grass type.

"What's a matter loser, can't take the heat the Growlithe will unleash?" Gary asks with an evil chuckle.

"Unlike you, I so totally care for my Pokemon enough to know when they can't battle without being healed." Ashley scolded. "What is it with you always trying to show me up? You insensitive jerk!"

"Shut up now and send out your Pokemon already!" Gary said.

"Fine, I choose you Neptune!" Ashley said as she sent out her Wartortle. "Use Bubble Beam on that Growlithe!"

Neptune the Wartortle nodded and did so. The powerful attack hit Growlithe dead on knocking it out cold.

"Growlithe is unable to battle, the winner is Wartortle!" The ref said.

"Oh no!" Gary said. "Return Growlithe and come on out Pidgeotto use your Wing Attack and Peck Combination to take out the Wartortle!"

Gary's Pidgeotto nodded and did so. Neptune tried to dodge but couldn't and she was knocked out cold.

"Wartortle is unable to battle!" The ref said. "The winner is Pidgeotto!"

"Good job Neptune." Ashley said sadly. "Return."

With that Ashley's Neptune the Wartortle was recalled.

"Your turn is now Venus!" Ashley said , "you get another chance."

Venus was released from her Pokeball, and was exhausted. Gary then decided to take advantage of this.

"Pidgeotto! Use Aerial Ace on that weak grass type!" Gary said.

Pidgeotto made short work of the injured Ivysaur.

"Ivysaur is unable to battle, the winner is Pidgeotto!" The ref said.

"Oh no!" Ashley said. "Vulcan I choose you!"

With that Ashley's Charmeleon emerged in a red light.

"Char-meleon!" Vulcan said as he took a stand.

"Pidgeotto use Aerial Ace!" Gary said.

The Aerial Ace connected injuring Charmeleon barely.

"Ha ha! Nice try!" Ashley said. "Use Flamethrower!"

The Flamethrower was so powerful that it knocked out.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle, the winner is Charmeleon." The ref said.

"That's it!" Gary said. "I choose you Raticate! Use Hyper Fang!"

The Hyper Fang hit Charmeleon hard, it knocked the fire lizard out.

"Charmeleon is unable to battle." The ref said. "Raticate is the winner."

"Oh no! Vulcan!" Ashley said with tears in her eyes. "Return."

"Ha ha! What a loser, you didn't even train that Charmeleon right and you say you are a better trainer than me?" Gary said then asked. "You are going down!"

"Not unless you defeat my ace in the hole!" Ashley said with a Pirouette and a wink. "Orion, sweetie, you are my last hope."

"Pika!" Orion said as he jumped off of Ashley's shoulder and onto the battle field.

"That little rat is no match for my big rat!" Gary said evilly chuckling. "Raticate Hyper Fang!"

"Dodge with Agility Pikachu and use Thunderbolt!" Ashley said.

The Thunderbolt connected knocking out Raticate with one blow.

"Raticate is unable to battle, the winner is Pikachu." The ref said. "The battle and the match goes to Ashley Ketchum from Pallet Town!"

"Good job Orion!" Ashley said as she hugged her starter. "Now we must get back to my cabin and heal our friends."

Orion nodded and jumped on Ashley's shoulder as she went to return to her cabin, she then realized she needed to thank Gary for the match but noticed that after he lost he returned his fainted Raticate and was gone.

"What an insensitive jerk as well as a sore loser!" Ashley said.

With that Ashley returned to her cabin and healed her Pokemon. She then returned back to the party.

All of a sudden smoke filled the room as two tall silhouettes and one small silhouette could be seen filtering throught the smoke.

"Welcome to our party thrown by us! Now Prepare for trouble.

"While you're at it make it double!"

"To protect the world form devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender to us now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth that's right! Let's get those Pokeballs!"

With that three back-mounted vaccuums were powered up and Pokeballs were starting to get sucked away everywhere. Unfortunately, what Team Rocket didn't know was that they were ripped off when they wanted to shock-proof their back-mounted vaccuums. They were about to find out just that.

A bunch of grunts then threw out their Pokeballs releasing their Pokemon. Ashley then released all six of her Pokemon and ordered them to attack all the grunts. The Pokemon did as they were commanded and sent the Rocket Grunts through the roof of the room leaving only Jessie and James. Vulcan the Charmeleon used flamethrower and melted the vaccuum hoses making it impossible to suck up any more Pokemon. Then Venus the Ivysaur used Razor Leaf to cut open their vaccuum bags which released everyone's Pokeballs. Then Neptune the Wartortle drenched our favorite evil trio. After Ashley returned her three other starters, she let Orion the Pikachu jump down from her shoulders.

"Orion!" Ashley said as she did her ritual. "You know what time it is now that all the Pokemon are returned to their rightful trainers don't you?"

Orion jumped off of Ashley's shoulders and made his cheeks spark. This time they had ruined a good banquet and the dance floor that Ashley was hoping to dance with a boy for the first time in her life.

"Orion send Team Rocket flying away with Thunder!" Ashley said as she ordered her starter to attack Team Rocket. "It is so totally time to show Team Rocket why it is not right to crash a party!"

Orion nodded as a blazing yellow glow surrounded him. He then unleashed one of his most powerful Thunder attacks to date casusing him to expend a lot of energy. Team Rocket was sent off into the horizon via the hole in the roof. As they were flying the uttered all to familiar words!

"It looks like Team Rocket is Blasting off again!" Team Rocket said as a star twinkled in the distance.

After she was sure all of Team Rocket was gone, she offered the captain some help to fix this ship. The captain declined her offer and said to go ahead and go take on the gym after she heals her Pokemon. He also invited her back to a nice 3 Day 2 Night Cruise to Puerta Vista, which was home to an amusement park that featured giant mechanical Pokemon she could ride on, but it was only open to trainers with three or more badges. It was then settled, Ashley would heal her Pokemon, go to bed, get up in the morning and train, then she would take on the Vermilion Gym and then return to the St. Anne for a nice all-inclusive cruise to Puerta Vista. She would then have to take the ferry back to the mainland to continue her journey. Ashley then accepted the invitation to return and get a free cruise after she earned her Thunder Badge. With that, Ashley thanked the captain and then headed to the Pokemon Center to rest up for the night, and heal her Pokemon as well.

Where one adventure ends, another begins! What is in store for our Heroine now? Be on the lookout!

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>To Be Continued...<span>**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next<strong>** Time:**_ It's time for Ashley's battle with Lt. Surge. Will she be able to beat Lt. Surge the first time around or will she have to face him twice? Only time will tell! To find out Stay Tuned!

_**Next Time on Ash's Transition:**_ _**Episode 10: The Thunder of Lt. Surge!**_ Coming Soon to a fanfiction site near you.

Well what do you think? Please read and review.

Ashley's current look: click on the link marked "ashleyv32dotjpg" Or that is close to what she looks like. She now has Raven Hair and has a more definite figure. Hopefully I will have new pictures posted of Ashley in both _**New Life, New Journey and Ash's Transition.**_


	10. The Thunder of Lt Surge!

_**Ash's Transition**_

**_Ages:_** Ashley: 10, Gary: 10, Misty: 10, Brock 14, Team Rocket: 15_**  
><strong>_

_**Author: AshK**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I am not rich and I do not own Ash, Misty, May or Brock or any of the characters that are in this story. I do however own this story so don't take without my permission. Also don't sue me.K

_**Rated T for Transgender Male to Female  
><strong>_

_**Episode 10: The Thunder of Lt. Surge!**_

_**Pairings:**_ None planned at the moment._**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>After defeating Team Rocket...<br>**_

Ashley went back and healed her Pokemon. She decided that she better train her Pokemon a bit more before she took on Lt. Surge. Ashley and Pikachu went East in search of some training. They found a cave. Ashley knew that she would have to train hard before she could take on Lt. Surge. She also figured she may want to capture some Ground Type Pokemon.

"Well Orion, let's go get some training in this cave!" Ashley exclaimed excitedly.

Orion nodded as him and Ashley entered the cave for some much needed training.

Ashley captured a Diglett and a Dugtrio, but she decided to be safe and send Neptune and Venus to Professor Oaks and use her two fully-evolved Ground/Poison Type Queen the Nidoqueen and King the Nidoking. She still had Orion the Pikachu as always. She would never leave her very first Pokemon behind.

"Orion sweetie do you think we are ready to take on Lt. Surge?" Ashley asked.

Orion nodded and decided that he would want to take part in the battle if he was needed. Ashley agreed. Now it was time to do some more rigorous training. She definitely wanted to get her Thunder Badge before Gary did. He was such a jerk to her ever since she became what she was truly meant to be.

As Ashley was training her Pokemon skills got a lot better and her Pokemon themselves got a lot stronger. She couldn't wait until she took on Lt. Surge.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vermilion City Gym...<strong>_

Ashley entered the gym and moved a stray lock of raven hair out of her eyes.

"I am here to take on the gym leader for a Thunder Badge!" Ashley said.

"Well if it isn't a little girl. I will beat you just like I did the others." A gruff voice said besides a well built adult male came out from the shadows. "My name is Lieutenant Surge. Are you here to be my next victim?"

"I will so not be anybody's victim! My goal is to be a Pokemon master!" Ashley said. "Three on three!"

"That's fine with me." Lt. Surge said.

Lt. Surge was about 6'7" tall muscular and was wearing a green tank top with camouflage pants he had on black combat boots. Ashley had no idea how high they went up due to the fact that his pants covered the top of them. Ashley then sensed two people watching her. She turned around and saw Brock and Misty watching her. Orion ran over to Misty and jumped into her arms.

"Pikachu, I mean Orion, it's been a while." Misty said as she look toward a girl that seemed familiar but didn't. She then realized that there was only one girl that had Pikachu outside her Pokeball. She then knew who it was. "Ashley? Is that you?"

Ashley nods sheepishly as she poses.

"Yep, it's me. I am complete now." Ashley said. "Nice to see you again Misty. Same with you Brock. What are you two doing here anyway?"

"We came to watch your battle." Brock said. "We also wanted to travel with you if that's alright."

"I don't mind at all." Ashley said with a smile. "Watch me wipe the floor with this guy."

"Whatever baby, you don't have what it takes to beat me little girl." Lt. Surge says. "Pikachu I choose you."

Ashley's Pikachu Orion decided to stay on the sideline with Misty and Brock.

"King time to show this meanie up! Start things off with Earthquake!" Ashley said as she sent out her Nidoking.

Surge's Pikachu was quick, but was still damaged by the earth shattering move.

"Alright King! Let's try a Horn Drill Attack!" Ashley exclaimed happily.

King's Horn started to spin and was quick enough to catch Pikachu off guard. Surge's Pikachu was quickly taken out.

"Grrr! Pikachu Return! I choose you Magneton!" Surge said.

"Bad idea surge King use Hyper Beam!" Ashley exclaimed.

A beam of light started forming at the end of Nidoking's horn and discharged. It was a devastating attack hitting Surge's Magneton right in the center eye. Soon Magneton fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes and fell unconscious.

"That's it! You have forced me to call out my big guns now! Raichu come out and use Hyper Iron Tail to finish this weak girls Pokemon off." Surge exclaimed.

Since King was exhausted, it was easily taken out by the combo attack.

"Oh no King! Sweetie! Are you okay?" Ashley asked as she ran up to her Pokemon to make sure he was okay.

The king just gave a sad "King" toward his trainer.

"Oh do not be so sad buddy, you did your best. Time to return!" Ashley said as she hugged the Ground/Poison type and returned it. "Time for my Big guns as well Surge! It's time to say hello to my buddy Trio!"

With that Ashley's Dugtrio came out and took a ready stance.

"Raichu Iron Tail!" Surge said.

"Dodge it Trio and use Dig!" Ashley said.

Raichu tried to dodge the attack but couldn't the ground attack knocked out Raichu easily.

"Raichu is unable to battle! The winner is Dugtrio. Lt. Surge is out of usable Pokemon the winner of this match is Ashley Ketchum from the Town of Pallet." The Referee said.

"Oh wow!" Lt. Surge exclaimed as he went over to the raven-haired girl. "You surely showed me that you are no baby girl. As proof of your victory over me, I proudly present you with this Thunder Badge!"

"Thank you Lt. Surge sir!" Ashley said with a curtsy as she happily took the badge. "So what gym do you recommend I go to next?"

"The closest gym is Saffron City." Lt. Surge said. "My suggestion is that you head off to Lavender Town and capture at least one Ghost Pokemon. The Saffron Gym Leader uses Psychic Type Pokemon."

"Thanks Lt. Surge!" Ashley exclaimed happily. "I will do that."

Ashley then Pirouetted and winked as she posed with her new badge.

"I just won..." Ashley started. "The Thunder Badge!"

"Great job Ashley!" Misty said happily. "I am going to enjoy traveling with you."

"So will I!" Brock said. "So let's head off to the next Gym."

"Not so fast!" Ashley said as she handed her two friends some SS Tickets. "We will get to Saffron City via Puerta Vista and Lavender Town."

"Okay let's get going." Brock said as he took a ticket from Ashley.

"I think I am going to enjoy this cruise." Misty said happily as she left the gym with Ashley and Brock. "We are going to have a great time."

With that, Ashley and company board the SS Anne and get read for a nice cruise to Puerta Vista.

The St. Anne leaves port after a lengthy repair that didn't last as long as they thought it wood because Team Rocket didn't cause as much damage as they thought they did. Next Stop Puerta Vista.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next<strong>** Time: **_Ashley and Company arrive at Puerta Vista after three days and two nights. They spend the night in a resort hotel and set off to an amusement park that features giant Mechanical Pokemon and a roller coaster. Also the girls take part in a beauty contest will either Ashley or Misty win a trophy? Find out as the _**Ash's**** Transition**_ continues.

_**Next Time on Ash's Transition: Episode 11: Puerta Vista Party!**_Coming soon to a fanfiction site near you.

Well what do you think? Please read and review.

Ashley's current look: click on the link marked "ashleyv32dotjpg" Or that is close to what she looks like. She now has Raven Hair and has a more definite figure. Hopefully I will have new pictures posted of Ashley in both _**New Life, New Journey and Ash's Transition.**_


End file.
